Cemitério do vampiro
by flor do deserto
Summary: Quando seu irmão e único parente vivo contraiu uma misteriosa doeça que o estava matando, Kagome concordou em torna-se vampira para salvar a vida dele, mais será que valeu a pena? afinal tudo que ela fez foi adiar o inevitavel.


**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

Cemitério do vampiro.

.

Minha família sempre foi muito pequena, meu pai era órfão havia sido criado em um orfanato, e por tanto não tinha parente algum, minha mãe só tinha o pai, meu avô, já que sua mãe, minha avó, havia morrido antes mesmo que eu nascesse, além disso, minha mãe era filha única, e eu tinha um único irmão: Souta.

Sendo assim éramos apenas, eu, Souta, meu pai, minha mãe e vovô.

Quando eu tinha sete anos, meu pai morreu em um terrível acidente de carro lembro-me muito bem de seu enterro.

Todos os amigos de papai estavam lá, meu avô, minha mãe e até meu irmão que era um bebê também estavam lá, estavam vestidos de preto e chorando, com exceção de meu irmão, que assim como eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, quando perguntei a minha mãe o porquê de todos estarem vestidos daquele jeito e chorando tanto, ela disse _"papai morreu filha"_, mais o que era morrer afinal? Eu era pequena demais para saber.

Sendo assim eu sai caminhando pelo cemitério, passeando por entre os túmulos, era pequena demais até para ter medo disso, eu andei, e andei, por aquele imenso cemitério, até chegar a sua parte mais antiga, confesso que aquela parte me assustou um pouco sim.

Foi então que eu o avistei, estava lá meio sentado meio deitado em um galho de uma árvore, os olhos fechados, uma das pernas balançava livremente para fora do galho, enquanto a outra estava dobrada sobre o mesmo e os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça servindo de apoio, ele se vestia completamente de negro, o ser mais lindo que já vi.

No primeiro momento achei que ele fosse um anjo, mais eu nunca havia ouvido falar, de um anjo que se veste de negro, neste momento um arrepio me congelou a espinha, e eu dei um passo para trás, mais ao me virar, lá estava ele, de pé a minha frente, com seus profundos olhos negros me encarando.

Eu quis gritar sim eu confesso, mais no momento em que tentei isso, ele apareceu agachado atrás de mim tampando minha boca com a mão dele, sua mão não era quente mais também não era fria.

__O que faz nesta parte do cemitério sozinha, pequena filhote de humanos? –_ a voz dele me deu ainda mais arrepios e eu estive a ponto de desmaiar.

Mais não desmaiei, pois desde o principio não gostei de como ele me chamou: "filhote de humanos" por isso eu mordi sua mão, mordi com todas as forças que eu tinha, lhe arrancando sangue, vi quando ele tirou a mão de minha boca, logo ele estava a minha frente chupando o próprio sangue que lhe escorria da mão, então ele sorrio, um sorriso estranho e disse:

__Darias uma ótima vampira_.

Neste momento vi suas presas crescerem, e não pensei em outra coisa se não correr, correr para bem longe dali, correr o máximo que eu conseguia, quando percebi já estava agarrada na barra da sai negra de minha mãe, que carregava meu irmão no colo, na época com um ano de idade.

Nunca em minha vida havia ficado tão assustada, eu não sabia o porquê de eu estar com tanto medo, eu nem ao menos sabia o que era um _vampiro_, mais mesmo assim fiquei assustada como nunca antes.

Eu chorava de medo, até mesmo soluçava e tremia mais minha mãe pensava que era pela morte de meu pai que eu chorava, ela nem havia notado minha falta, e eu a deixei pensar assim, afinal você acreditaria se eu lhe disse se: "Eu vi um _vampiro_!"?

Desde aquele dia, eu me sentia sendo vigiada quando chegava á noite, bastava o cair do crepúsculo, para eu entrar em pânico, eu não o via mais podia sentir seus olhos negros cravados em mim, com medo passei a dormir na cama de minha mãe, lá eu não sentia o olhar dele sobre mim.

Mais isto não queria dizer que eu dormia mais tranqüila, pois não havia uma só noite em que eu não tivesse pesadelos, eu acordava no meio da noite ofegante soada, e assustada, olhava em volta e ficava mais tranqüila em saber que ele não estava lá, mais minha mãe ficava irritada e ao mesmo tempo preocupada comigo, por causa de meus pesadelos constantes.

Cheguei a ir a um psicólogo, mais não contei nada sobre o vampiro, tinha medo que ele me achasse louca, e de qualquer forma _ninguém_ poderia me ajudar.

Porém, quando fiz onze anos, minha mãe não me deixou mais dormir em sua cama, dizia que eu estava crescida e que agora já era uma mocinha, e obrigou-me a dormir em meu próprio quarto.

Em meu quarto, me recusei terminantemente a olhar para janela, pois tinha medo de fazê-lo e vê-lo ali parado me olhando, ainda hoje acredito que se o tivesse feito eu realmente o veria.

Foram duas ou três vezes, em que acordei a tempo de ver um vulto negro atravessar minha janela, e três ou cinco vezes, em que acordei sentindo a costa de minha mão molhada, como se alguém houvesse depositado um beijo segundos antes de eu acordar, uma pequena curiosidade era que: eu sempre fechava a janela antes de dormir, e ao acordar ela sempre estava aberta.

Por anos, fui aterrorizada em meus pesadelos, nunca esqueci aquelas imagens, suas presas crescendo, a velocidade com que ele me cercava... Mais com o tempo comecei a mentir para mim mesma, e a acreditar também, dizendo que eu era só uma criança boba, e naquele cenário eu apenas estava imaginando coisas.

Até que...

No primeiro dia de aula do segundo colegial, quando eu estava com quinze anos, eu sai do colégio conversando animada com minhas amigas: Eri, Yuka e Ayumi.

Quando o vi, encostado em uma árvore do outro lado da rua, parecendo esperar que eu saísse, ele vestia uma camisa preta, uma calça jeans também preta, um par de tênis negros e para completar, uma jaqueta de couro negro, com luvas meio dedo também de coro negro, em seu rosto cobrindo seus penetrantes olhos negros, um par de óculos escuros.

Lembro-me perfeitamente, de minhas pernas terem ficado tremulas, e eu quase ter desmaiado quando o vi.

Segui andando em direção a onde eu morava, na companhia de minhas amigas, e ele foi nos seguindo, como se aquilo fosse normal, elas começaram a ficar nervosas... Você não ficaria? Se fosse uma adolescente sendo seguida por um cara vestido completamente de negro, visivelmente mais forte que você? Chegamos até mesmo a pensar em entrarmos todas na casa de Ayumi, cuja casa era a de quem estava mais perto, e chamarmos a policia, mais eu sabia que isso não adiantaria, afinal como poderia a policia capturar um _vampiro_, no fundo eu sabia que ele não me faria mal, pois não havia feito em todos esses anos, mais eu temia por minhas amigas, no final quando estávamos próximas á casa de Ayumi, acabei por dizer que ele era um "conhecido meu" elas ficaram tão aliviadas, que eu cheguei a pensar que fossem desmaiar.

Assim deixamos Ayumi em casa e saímos Eri, Yuka e eu, com ele a nos seguir é claro, depois deixamos Eri em casa, e seguimos apenas eu e Yuka, mais a mais ou menos umas cinco quadras de casa, eu deixei Yuka na casa dela e seguir sozinha para casa, quer dizer... Não completamente só, por que ele continuava a me seguir.

Os dias foram passando e ele estava sempre lá, me esperando na saída do colégio, e de lá me seguia até em casa, mesmo eu dizendo que era um conhecido meu, minhas amigas não deixaram de temê-lo, e passaram a não me acompanhar mais até em casa, deixando-me como única companhia a presença dele, comecei a tentar conversar com ele, mais ele nada me falava, certa vez perguntei a ele como se chamava, e ele me respondeu:

__Inuyasha._

Perguntei então o por s seus a tantos anos, tentar conversar com ele, mais ele nada me falava, certa vez perguntei a ele como se que dele me seguir a tantos anos, e sua resposta foi:

__Gosto dos seus olhos._

O assunto morreu ali, mais... Até hoje não entendo, o que meus olhos azuis tinham de tão especial, a ponto de atrair um _vampiro_.

Semanas se passaram e agora não eram apenas minhas amigas que haviam se afastado mais também os garotos, tenho para mim que Inuyasha os assustou, quando eu não estava olhando.

Fui me tornando solitária de fato, pois mais tarde Eri, Yuka e Ayumi, não só evitavam ir comigo para casa, como também me evitavam no colégio, e assim todos os outros no colégio passaram a me evitar, mais eu não ligava, tinha minha família e Inuyasha, não precisava de mais nada, eu era feliz.

Assim se passaram dois anos de minha vida, até que quando eu tinha dezessete anos, a morte voltou a assombrar minha família, dessa vez a vitima foi meu avô, segundo os médicos ele não sentiu dor, morreu tranqüilo durante o sono, por causa da velhice, mais em minha opinião ele era muito jovem para morrer de velhice... Tinha apenas setenta e um anos.

Meu avô foi enterrado ao lado esquerdo da sepultura de minha avó, já que o lado direito já era ocupado por meu pai, segundo minha mãe, vovó gostou de papai desde o principio quando os dois começaram a namorar, ela o tratava como um filho, e então minha mãe achou que seria justo, tanto meu pai quanto meu avô, ser enterrado ao lado de minha avó.

Com a morte de meu avô fiquei ainda mais próxima de Inuyasha, agora ele não me seguia até em casa, e sim me _acompanhava_, caminhando ao meu lado, e eu me sentia a vontade para conversar livremente com ele, nossa conversa era da seguinte forma: eu falava sem parar e ele apenas ouvia, ás vezes fazia um som de repreensão ou de que concordava, e até mesmo algumas caretas quase imperceptíveis por causa dos óculos escuros, mais eu as percebia.

Não foram poucas ás vezes em que pulei a janela de meu quarto, e o encontrei a minha espera na calçada, íamos até o cemitério e conversávamos, eu não me incomodava se ele estava se alimentando ou não, detalhe, nunca o vi se alimentar de sangue humano, apenas de pequenos animais como coelhos, corvos e pombos... Embora eu _soubesse_ que ele tomava sangue humano também, mais eu nunca disse a ele que sabia.

Sempre depois de uma refeição, ele limpava a boca com as costas da mão.

Na verdade agora ele estava mais descontraído, não falava muito é verdade, mais pelo menos agora ele falava e me contava coisas... Mais em geral ele era mais de ouvir do que de falar.

Dois anos depois que meu avô morreu, eu fui morar sozinha, em um apartamento que ficava no trigésimo andar de um prédio, meu apartamento tinha uma boa localização, em minha opinião, pois ele ficava perto tanto do local que eu trabalhava, quanto do cemitério onde Inuyasha costumava ficar, e embora Inuyasha não demonstrasse eu sabia que ele estava muito satisfeito com isso.

Com a mudança minha rotina também mudou: pela manhã eu acordava com Inuyasha em pé ao lado de minha cama, eu lhe sorria e ele mesmo que disfarçadamente, me sorria de volta, ele esperava até que eu estivesse pronta, e então saiamos para caminhar, por onde passávamos as pessoas nos olhavam, você não olharia? Uma pessoa fazendo caminhada pela manha é normal, mais o que não é normal é esta pessoa, estar vestida com calça jeans negra e camisa da mesma cor, um par de tênis também pretos, óculos escuros, em plenas as cinco da manha, e para finalizar, um sobre tudo preto, sim sobre tudo, pois com o passar dos anos Inuyasha trocou a jaqueta de couro negro, por um sobre tudo preto. Então me diga, se você visse uma pessoa fazendo caminhada vestida dessa forma, você não olharia?

Depois que terminávamos a caminhada, ele me acompanhava de volta ao meu apartamento, então eu tomava o café da manha e me arrumava para ir trabalhar, ao sair, ele novamente estava a minha espera, e me acompanhava até o trabalho. Por volta das três ou cinco da tarde, eu saia do trabalho, e lá estava Inuyasha me esperando, fizesse sol ou chuva. Na verdade, outra curiosidade era a de que quando estava chovendo Inuyasha me cobria com seu sobre tudo, como que para me proteger. Ás vezes ele me acompanhava até em casa, e ia embora, mais eu sabia que ele voltava quando eu estava dormindo, para velar meu sono, e lá ficava até que eu acordasse de manha. Outras vezes, ao invés de ir para casa, eu ia para o cemitério com ele, ficávamos lá, conversando até altas horas, quando eu acabava adormecendo em seus braços, ao acordar, já estava prestes a amanhecer, e eu voltava para casa para me arrumar, e fazer minha caminhada matinal, _sempre_ com Inuyasha ao meu lado.

Domingo era meu dia de folga, e eu o usava para ir visita minha mãe, e meu irmão caçula Souta, especificamente nesses dias eu não via Inuyasha, mais ainda assim, eu podia sentir seus pesados olhos negros sobre mim, embora eu não soubesse da onde vinha o olhar, eu podia sentir, que ele estava irritado comigo, a pergunta era... Por quê?

Essa foi á rotina de todos os meus dias, por um ano, até que minha mãe descobriu, estar com câncer de mama.

Não pensei duas vezes para voltar a morar com minha mãe, e Souta, eles precisavam de mim, precisavam da minha ajuda e do meu apoio.

Foi ai que minha rotina mudou: parei de freqüentar o cemitério, e pela manha eu não mais fazia caminhadas, e sim levava Souta á escola, mesmo que ele não gostasse disso, afinal já era um adolescente com quatorze anos, e não entendia o porquê do meu medo de deixá-lo ir só ao colégio, mais eu sabia: Se havia um vampiro (Inuyasha) podia haver outros, e eu não queria correr o perigo de que algum deles atacasse meu irmão, pois sozinho, ele não teria condições de se defender, e nem eu na época, mais eu sabia, de um jeito ou de outro Inuyasha estaria sempre me protegendo, estando ele irritado comigo ou não.

Quando eu voltava, ajudava minha mãe com os afazeres domésticos, e só mais tarde ia para o trabalho, mais sem Inuyasha para me acompanhar, ele estava irritado comigo, eu podia _sentir_, a pergunta era... Por quê?

Quando eu saia do trabalho, Inuyasha estava lá me esperando, mais era como se tivéssemos voltado aos tempos de colégio, ele não me _acompanhava_ e sim me _seguia_, pessoas que passavam por mim nas ruas, preocupadas me diziam que havia um "homem mal encarado me seguindo" confesso que eu tinha vontade de rir, Inuyasha era realmente mal encarado, outras pessoas se ofereciam para chamar a policia, e eu recusava alegando que estava tudo bem.

Quando chegávamos a duas quadras de minha casa, ele parava de me seguir, e eu seguia para casa só, até mesmo me sentia estranha, por não sentir o olhar dele sobre mim, sempre tinha a impressão de que faltava alguma coisa, ao chegar em casa eu ajudava minha mãe em tudo que ela precisasse tudo mesmo, e depois ajudava Souta com o dever de casa, por fim assistíamos televisão ou fazíamos alguma coisa, e só então eu ia dormir, sabia que Inuyasha viria para velar meu sono, como fazia desde que eu tinha onze anos de idade, mais diferente de antes, ele não fazia questão de ir embora, sem deixar que o vi-se, na verdade ele até fazia questão que eu o vi-se, ali parado de pé ao lado de minha cama, com os braços cruzados, e me encarando com um olhar sério e profundo, e eu podia ver naquele olhar, toda, ou pelo menos parte, de sua irritação, ficávamos daquele jeito, nos encarando nos olhos por alguns minutos, até ele finalmente ir embora, pulando minha janela.

Comecei a raciocinar: desde que Inuyasha começou a aparecer quando eu tinha quinze anos de idade, todos se afastarão de mim. E depois ele, embora não quisesse demonstrar, ficou muito satisfeito quando eu deixei a casa de minha família e fui morar em um prédio próximo ao cemitério. Então ficava irritado aos domingos quando eu vinha visitar minha família. E depois passou a ficar irritado todos os dias quando eu me mudei de volta para casa de minha mãe. Era como se Inuyasha me quisesse apenas para ele, e não quisesse me dividir com mais ninguém, nem mesmo com minha própria família.

Minha mãe lutou contra o câncer por anos, lutou feito uma leoa, foram quatro anos de luta, mais no final, a doença a derrotou, minha mãe morreu quatro anos depois,quando eu tinha vinte e quatro anos, e Souta dezoito.

Nós dois enterramos nossa mãe, ao lado de nosso pai, próxima a nossos avós, sabíamos que era isso que ela iria querer, em seu velório nós dois éramos os seus únicos parentes, o resto eram todos os amigos tanto de minha mãe quanto de meu pai, ambos sempre foram muito gentis em vida e por isso tinham muitos amigos, e durante todo o velório, senti o olhar de Inuyasha sobre mim, mais tal fato já não me incomodava... Lembro-me que naquele triste dia chovia, e eu estava debaixo do mesmo guarda-chuva que meu irmão Souta, abraçada a ele, enquanto chorava, vendo nossa mãe ser enterrada, agora toda a família que havia me restado era Souta, e eu era toda a família que havia restado para ele.

Durante um breve momento, eu levantei meu olhar, e mesmo com todas as pessoas e as grossas gotas de chuvas que caiam, eu fui capaz de avistar, a alguns metros dali, abaixo de um enorme carvalho, _ele_ estava lá, _Inuyasha_ estava lá.

Com a morte de minha mãe voltei a me aproximar de Inuyasha, tive que trocar de emprego, por um que pagasse melhor, pois agora eu tinha que sustentar Souta, quer dizer... Ele já tinha dezoito anos, até trabalhava e ganhava algum dinheirinho, inclusive tinha até uma namoradinha, ela se chamava Hitomi, era linda e meiga, mais parecia um anjo.

Em meu novo emprego eu saia cedo de casa, antes mesmo de Souta acordar, e Inuyasha já estava lá a minha espera, encostado ao lado do batente da porta, os óculos escuros sempre estavam pendurados na camisa preta, e ele me olhava e me dava um leve sorriso, e saia andando comigo ao seu lado.

Eu podia ver a satisfação e alegria em seus olhos, e não era apenas impressão minha, ele realmente estava feliz, embora não demonstrasse, e eu sabia a razão de toda aquela felicidade: a morte de minha mãe!

Aquilo me deixou furiosa, tive vontade de gritar e espanca-lo, mais não o fiz, era como se minha voz tivesse se perdido no ar, e minhas mãos estivessem sem forças, e por vários dias, eu não fiz nada mais um dia... A única coisa que fiz foi andar mais rápido, ele também apertou o passo na tentativa de me acompanhar, virei o rosto para o outro lado bufando irritada, eu queria matá-lo! Ele estava _feliz_ pela _morte de minha mãe!_ Acabei tropeçando e estava indo em direção a uma poça de lama no chão, mais ele impediu, eu me afastei dele com brutalidade, e continuei andando, quando ele me perguntou se havia algo errado, eu não agüentei mais, me virei para ele e comecei a gritar com toda a força de meus pulmões e os olhos cheios de lágrimas:

__Você está feliz não esta? Por minha mãe ter morrido, pode dizer! Eu sei que esta, posso ver em seus olhos! – _eu cuspia as palavras com ódio.

Depois disso sai correndo de volta para casa, e ele ficou lá parado me vendo ir embora, passei, duas semanas sem vê-lo, e mesmo assim sentia o olhar dele sobre mim, ele me seguia desde que eu tinha sete anos de idade, e não seria agora que ele deixaria de me seguir, eu sentia falta dele não posso mentir quanto isso, mesmo depois do que aconteceu, eu só tinha a ele a Souta, e mais ninguém, por tanto seria meio que difícil não sentir a falta dele.

Ele só voltou a aparecer para mim quando eu pedi, estava com saudade, tinha que admitir. Então fiquei na janela de meu quarto, com o rosto apoiado por entre as mãos, o chamando com o pensamento, e logo senti como se ele não me olhasse de longe como antes, mais que estava perto, me virei e lá estava ele, me olhava com um sorriso convencido e as mãos dentro dos bolsos do sobre tudo.

Depois daquela noite tudo voltou ao "normal" se é que se pode chamar de normal um _vampiro_ lhe acompanhar a todos os lugares, ao sair para trabalhar ele estava me esperando encostado ao lado do batente da porta, quando eu saia do trabalho por volta de duas da tarde, ele estava lá me esperando, foram muitas ás vezes em que em vez de ir para casa eu ia para o cemitério com ele, como quando morava sozinha acabava adormecendo, voltava para casa para me arrumar e sair para trabalhar antes que Souta acordasse, e isso se repetia por dias seguidos, ás vezes semanas, e dessa forma eu passava semanas sem ver Souta.

Quando finalmente nos víamos, ele me vinha com um interrogatório, sempre fazendo as mesmas perguntas, do tipo: "Onde passou a noite já que não dormiu em casa? E com quem?", eu nunca tive coragem de dizer a ele que passava as noites em um cemitério com um _vampiro_... Você teria?

Eu nunca respondi as perguntas de Souta... Dois anos se passaram, e Souta e eu brigávamos constantemente, por causa das semanas que eu passava fora de casa ás vezes, mais eu sabia que ele apenas estava preocupado comigo.

Estava próximo ao aniversário de Souta, ele faria vinte anos, e eu consegui convencer Inuyasha a me acompanhar ao shopping, claro isso depois de muitos dias tentando, mais o importante foi que ele cedeu.

No shopping várias pessoas olhavam para nós, em especial _garotas_ olhavam para _Inuyasha_, e não só pelo jeito que ele se vestia, e ainda hoje se veste, mais sim por ele ser _bonito_, isso era um fato, e eu sabia disso desde o primeiro momento em que o vi, houve um grupo de garotas que passou dando risinhos, e piscando os olhos em direção a Inuyasha, e ele por sua vez, passou o braço sobre meus ombros, me aproximando mais de seu corpo, aquilo me fez corar violentamente.

Depois de entrar e sair de várias lojas, eu finalmente encontrei o presente perfeito para Souta: ironicamente era uma jaqueta de couro negro.

Souta sempre adorou jaquetas de couro, tinha muitas em seu guarda-roupa, mais sempre que dizia que uma a mais seria sempre bem-vinda, a jaqueta era linda, de um coro negro reluzente, e nela tinha bolsos onde ele poderia colocar a mão caso senti-se frio, era perfeita parecia ter sido feita para ele.

Souta ficou muito feliz com a jaqueta, e mais ainda quando ganhou o presente de Hitomi: uma corrente masculina de prata, e combinava perfeitamente com a jaqueta, parecia que havíamos combinado.

Semanas depois recebi uma ligação no trabalho, era Hitomi, disse que Souta não estava bem, do nada havia dito se sentir fraco e desmaiado, e agora estava no hospital, eu fiquei desesperada, sai correndo do trabalho assim que ela me disse qual era o hospital, e pela primeira vez quando sai do trabalho, Inuyasha não estava lá, mais não era nele em que eu estava pensando no momento.

Cheguei ao hospital e Hitomi já estava lá, a pobre garota não se continha de tanta preocupação, principalmente por que nem um dos médicos soube nos informar o que Souta tinha, mais uma coisa era certa: Souta estava morrendo.

No único momento em que fui para casa foi para pegar pertences meus e de Souta, mais eu voltei rápido, não devo ter demorado nem sequer uma hora, mais Hitomi já tinha que ir, eu lhe agradeci por tudo e ela foi, já eu passei a noite no quarto de Souta, lhe velando o sono, _exatamente como Inuyasha fazia_, neste período deixei de ver Inuyasha, isso por que eu não ia mais ao trabalho havia tirado uma licença, e nem para casa, eu havia praticamente me mudado para o hospital.

Passaram-se dias com Souta internado, cada vez piorando mais, e os médicos continuavam sem saber o que ele tinha, eu já estava entrando em depressão, Souta era meu único parente vivo, e eu o estava perdendo.

Depois de dias sem sentir o olhar de Inuyasha sobre mim, em uma noite em que eu velava o sono de Souta mais uma vez, eu senti, a sensação foi tão forte e repentina, que não pude evitar me virar para janela, com extrema velocidade. Lá estava Inuyasha, flutuando do lado de fora da janela, com o sobre tudo a balançar para lá e para cá com o vento assim como seus cabelos, os braços cruzados a frente do corpo, e me encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Perguntei-me se ele por acaso era louco, alguém na rua poderia vê-lo, abri a janela e o puxei pela gola da camisa, com extrema velocidade para o quarto, foi tão rápido que até eu me surpreendi.

__Por acaso estás louco? Alguém podia ver você lá debaixo!_

Sussurrei colocando para fora o que pensava, não sei o porquê de ter sussurrado, não havia ninguém ali para nos ouvir, não sei como, mais por um momento esqueci de Souta, era sempre assim: quando Inuyasha estava por perto, para mim, não existia mais nada.

Mais Inuyasha não me respondeu, apenas colocou as mãos no bolso e caminhou até o lado da cama de Souta, ficamos olhando por algum tempo para Souta em silencio, ele estava muito pálido, e eu quase podia ver sua energia vital saindo do corpo, mais o silencio foi quebrado quando Inuyasha disse:

__Ele não tem muito tempo._

Aquilo me fez entrar em desespero, escondi o rosto entre as mãos chorando alto, não era uma coisa que eu podia controlar, Inuyasha colocou meu rosto entre suas mãos, enxugando as lágrimas que não deixavam de cair em cascatas, com seus polegares, me disse que poderia salvar Souta, e eu o abracei lhe agradecendo profundamente, lhe falando que ele teria minha eterna gratidão, se salva-se meu irmão.

Mais ele me disse que queria mais do que somente minha gratidão, e eu ofereci-lhe dinheiro e jóias, mais ele também recusou, quando perguntei o que ele queria, ele não me respondeu, ao invés disso saiu do quarto de Souta, e eu o segui, quando ele entrou no elevado eu entrei junto, sempre perguntando com o olhar o que ele queria, quase que suplicando.

Chegamos ao alto do prédio, no térreo, e eu já não agüentando mais perguntei o que ele queria, quase aos berros, ele se virou ficando a poucos centímetros de mim, segurou meu queixo com uma mão, e me selou meus lábios com os dele, eu fiquei simplesmente paralisada, mais depois ele se afastou de mim andando de costas, com uma linha nos lábios que lhe formava um sorriso, ficou de pé na beirada do prédio, e finalmente respondeu minha pergunta:

__Você._

Cai de joelhos, sem conseguir dizer ou fazer absolutamente nada, Inuyasha abriu os braços e deixou-se cair para trás, se jogando do alto daquele prédio, mais eu sabia que ele não ia morrer, por que ele _já estava morto_, porém, não era nisso que eu pensava na hora, ele queria a mim, mais eu não entendia, como assim ele me queria? Será que queria meu sangue? Se fosse isso, por que não toma-lo a força de vez, como nas estórias de vampiros que eu lia, não faço idéia de quanto tempo fiquei ali, mais quando dei por mim, o sol já estava nascendo.

Naquele dia eu não consegui comer, pensando no que Inuyasha havia dito, ele queria a mim, o dia todo passou tão rápido que nem percebi, era como se não estivesse ali e sim em outro lugar, não sentia o olhar de Inuyasha sobre mim, mais tenho certeza, que se ele aparecesse naquele momento ao meu lado, eu não iria reparar.

Ao cair do crepúsculo, Inuyasha apareceu novamente, flutuando do lado de fora da janela, mais eu só fui reparar, quando ele bateu na janela, para que eu o deixa-se entrar, fui até lá e abri a janela de forma automática, ele colocou um pé sobre a janela e o outro para dentro do quarto, logo já estava por inteiro dentro do quarto.

Perguntei se ele realmente poderia salvar meu irmão, e recebi uma resposta positiva, com a condição de que eu fosse dele, sem entender perguntei o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, e ele me disse que queria que eu fosse a _vampira_ dele.

Eu não tinha opção, Souta era meu único parente vivo não o deixaria morrer, e Inuyasha poderia salva-lo, mais não o faria se eu não concordasse com o que ele me dizia, Inuyasha era um vampiro "legal" mais eu sabia que ele era capaz sim, de deixar que meu irmão morresse, sem mais escolhas eu aceitei, me tornar a _vampira_ dele, em troca da vida de meu irmão.

Ele perguntou-me se eu tinha a completa certeza daquilo, e ainda falou que mesmo que o salvasse agora, o meu irmão morreria um dia e, além disso, eu só estava adiando o inevitável, e eu disse que tinha a completa certeza do que queria: queria que ele salvasse meu irmão! Se fosse para meu irmão morrer, que morresse quando ele estivesse bem velhinho, depois de viver uma boa e feliz vida. Então Inuyasha ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, e mordeu o pulso de Souta, lhe tomando o sangue por ali, eu entrei em pânico, comecei a bater nele, eu dava socos e chutes, mais Inuyasha, parecia não sentir nem cócegas, pensei em chamar ajuda, mais isso só iria piorar, eu suplicava para que ele parasse de tomar o sangue de Souta, pois estava o matando, a cada gota de sangue que ele tomava Souta ficava mais e mais pálido, aqueles foram os quinze minutos mais longos de minha vida, até que Inuyasha finalmente parou de tomar o sangue de Souta, e logo lambeu-lhe o pulso, o ferimento que ali havia ficado começou a cicatrizar em uma velocidade espantosa.

Inuyasha limpou a boca com a costa da mão, como sempre fazia quando acabava com uma refeição, depois ele mordeu o próprio pulso, o sangue começou a jorrar de lá, escorrendo por seu pulso, pingando e manchando o chão, ele abriu a boca de Souta, e deixou que seu sangue caísse lá dentro.

Quando o sangue de Inuyasha finalmente parou de jorrar, ele lambeu o pulso, e assim como havia acontecido com Souta, seu ferimento começou a cicatrizar em velocidade espantosa.

Perguntei-lhe o que ele havia feito, e ele me respondeu que aquela era a primeira fase para se tornar vampiro, arregalei os olhos, o trato era que eu me tornasse vampira e não Souta, Inuyasha sempre me falava da maldição de ser um vampiro, um ser renegado por Deus, prisioneiro das trevas, comecei a esmurra-lhe gritando que ele havia me enganado, e que Souta não merecia se tornar um vampiro.

Mais ele me segurou os dois pulos em uma só mão, e eu o olhei com os olhos cheio de lágrimas e raiva, então ele disse-me que um vampiro não era atingido por doenças humanas, e só assim Souta seria curado, entretanto, Souta não iria se tornar vampiro, pois para que isso acontecesse era preciso mais do que ter sangue vampiro correndo nas veias, era preciso que o portador do sangue vampiro morresse, do contrário, o sangue vampiro iria enfraquecer nas veias, até que finalmente desaparecesse por completo, mais neste período, a doença já haveria sido curada.

Ele me largou e começou a caminhar até a janela, mais antes de pular me disse que por agora ser temporariamente um "_meio vampiro_" ele sentiria tontura por causa do sol, já que vampiros completos tinham a pele mais sensível e por isso se quisessem andar a luz do sol, tinham que se vestir com roupas escuras, era como... Se sempre levassem um pedaço da noite com sigo, além de que o sol lhes causava um pouco de tontura, no caso de Souta ele sentiria apenas a tontura, disse-me também que Souta iria sentir sede muita sede, mais que era importante, que eu não o deixasse tomar sangue, pois quanto mais sangue Souta tomasse, mais tempo iria demorar, para o sangue vampiro desaparecer de suas veias. Depois de me explicar tudo ele saltou da janela, até hoje me pergunto se ele estava louco, alguém podia vê-lo!

Na manhã seguinte Souta finalmente acordou, estava revigorado, como se nunca antes houvesse ficado doente, embora sentisse demasiada tontura, e uma sede insaciável, por mais que ele bebesse água ou qualquer outro liquido, sua sede não passava, os médicos ficaram impressionados com a recuperação que veio tão rápida e repentinamente, como a misteriosa doença apareceu.

Consideraram que a tontura se devia a recuperação não completa da doença ainda desconhecida, e que a sede, se devesse a possível desidratação, e passaram a lhe dar soro, mais _eu sabia_ que esta não era a causa.

Os dias foram passando e a sede de Souta, juntamente com sua tontura foi diminuindo, para os médicos, ele estava melhorando, para mim o sangue vampiro em suas veias estava enfraquecendo, até que finalmente ele estava curado, sem sede nem tontura, indicando que o sangue vampiro que por suas veias corria, havia se extinguido, e agora ele era só mais humano comum.

Foi preciso uma semana para o sangue vampiro que corria nas veias de meu irmão, ser extinto, mais para os médicos, foi uma semana que Souta demorou a se recuperar de sua misteriosa e repentina doença, e durante essa semana, Inuyasha não voltou a aparecer, e eu já não sentia mais o olhar dele sobre mim.

No dia em que Souta saiu do hospital, eu quase não me agüentava de felicidade, e Hitomi estava com nós, assim como eu ela transbordava felicidade, nós três aproveitamos aquele dia ao máximo, e até mesmo tiramos muitas fotos, tudo para comemorar a melhora de Souta.

Á noite quando Hitomi voltou para casa, eu me despedir de Souta, sem que ele percebesse, lhe disse que sempre o amei e sempre o amaria que ele tinha sido o melhor irmão caçula que alguém podia ter, lhe pedi que casasse com Hitomi, ela era uma boa moça, e dava para ver nos olhares que eles trocavam que realmente estavam apaixonados, e por ultimo lhe pedi que tivesse muitos filhos e formasse uma família bem grande.

Souta ficou confuso, disse que eu estava estranha, e que não estava entendendo nada, mais ele não precisava entender, na verdade ele _não podia_ entender.

Naquela madrugada quando Souta adormeceu, eu fugi de casa com destino ao cemitério como quando fazia na adolescência, mais desta vez eu não pulei a janela e de meu quarto e Inuyasha não estava me esperando na calçada como antes, daquela vez, eu sai pela porta da frente, e segui solitária pelas vazias escuras e frias ruas.

O vento gélido soprava forte e rigoroso, parecendo me dar chicotadas por todo o corpo, como se estivesse querendo me fazer desistir daquela loucura de ir ao cemitério naquela noite, mais eu não desistiria, por que de qualquer forma se eu não fosse ao cemitério, Inuyasha viria até mim.

O vento soprava forte, me fazendo estremecer, tanto de dor quanto de frio, aquela altura eu já havia perdido a sensibilidade em minhas bochechas e lábios.

Cheguei ao cemitério e isso me causou um arrepio de congelar a espinha, e com muito esforço pulei o muro, como Inuyasha e eu sempre fazíamos, sentindo a ardência nos joelhos e nas palmas das mãos, quando me choquei com o chão, caindo de quatro, era bem mais fácil quando ele estava comigo para me ajudar.

No cemitério, o vento soprava ainda mais forte e gelado, me causando mais dor e frio, além de que ele fazia um barulho assustador, quando este soprava por entre os vários túmulos ali presentes, acima de mim o céu normalmente num tom de azul "meia-noite" como meus cabelos, se encontrava em um pesado tom de cinza com preto, naquela noite não havia nem lua nem estrelas, as nuvens tinham tons avermelhados, e pareciam que a qualquer momento iriam despencar do céu de tão pesadas, galhos secos de árvores, prendiam em minhas roupas, as rasgando e me fazendo vez ou outra, pequenos arranhões, eu sentia que o próprio cemitério tentava me expulsar dali, mais eu não iria embora, e continuei a caminhar por entre as várias lápides, em certo ponto do caminho, um enorme e gordo corvo "gritou" comigo, e eu sabia o que isso significava: um mau presságio*.

*superstição japonesa diz que quando um corvo "grita" com você, é um mau presságio.

Finalmente cheguei à parte mais antiga _e sombria_, do cemitério, lá havia muitos túmulos antigos, uns eram bem conservados outros não, havia também algumas árvores, vivas e mortas, mais eu procurava por uma árvore _especial_ e a encontrei.

A grandiosa e imponente árvore onde eu o tinha visto pela primeira vez, ele estava lá, na mesma árvore em que o havia visto da primeira vez, desta vez estava de pé com o corpo encostado ao tronco da grandiosa e imponente árvore, a perna direita dobrada fazendo o pé também ser escorado no tronco da árvore as mãos dentro dos bolsos do sobre tudo, que assim como seu cabelo balançava com o vento gélido, que por ali passava, me olhava com um sorriso torto.

Eu não precisei dar mais nem um passo, por que ele veio até mim, cheguei a me assustar quando ele me abraçou de uma forma... Possessiva? Sim possessiva! E cobriu meus lábios com os dele, mais dessa vez não era um simples selar de lábios, e eu mesma me surpreendi quando percebi que estava correspondendo tanto ao abraço quanto ao beijo, lentamente ele foi separando seus lábios dos meus, e eu quase que reclamei por aquilo, mais ele começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos por meu rosto, que logo passou para meu pescoço, me fazendo estremecer.

Então eu senti, suas afiadas presas de caçador sendo cravadas na pele branca de meu pescoço, nunca imaginei sentir dor igual aquela, apertei mais o abraço o puxando contra mim, meus olhos fechados com força e os dentes todos trincados, eu tentava inutilmente abafar o gemido de dor.

Eu podia sentir o sangue se esvaindo de meu corpo, sendo sugado diretamente de meu pescoço, por um _caçador_ e eu era a _presa,_ aos poucos o abraço de minha parte foi enfraquecendo, e minhas pernas amolecendo, acho que ele sentiu isso, pois apertou mais o abraço da parte dele me sustentando, eu não sentia apenas o meu sangue sendo tirado de mim, também sentia minha energia vital se esvaindo.

Ele finalmente tirou as presas de meu pescoço, e lambeu rapidamente em seguida, para que o ferimento que com certeza havia ficado ali cicatrizasse, afastou os lábios de meu pescoço, seus lábios sujos com o _meu_ sangue, o qual ele logo limpou com as costas das mãos, mais ainda assim não desfez o abraço, e eu agradecia mentalmente por isso, pois estava fraca em demasiada, e cairia assim que ele me largasse.

Ele levou o próprio pulso até a boca, ainda me segurando com o braço livre, e mordeu, o sangue começou a brota dali, eu sabia o que devia fazer, eu devia tomar o sangue dele, eu sabia mais eu _não queria_.

Ele levou o pulso por onde o sangue jorrava em direção aos meus lábios e eu virei o rosto, o vendo franzir o cenho pelo canto dos olhos.

__Não... Tem outra maneira?_

Perguntei com voz fraca e ao mesmo tempo temerosa, não queria beber sangue de jeito nem um, era... _Repugnante_... O curioso é que quando eu via Inuyasha se alimentando de sangue, eu não sentia tal coisa.

__Tome logo isto Kagome... Tomei-lhe muito sangue e você vai morrer em minutos se não tomar!_

Eu podia sentir a preocupação na voz dele, mais mesmo assim ainda achava repugnante a idéia de tomar sangue, no momento pensei que talvez a morte fosse melhor do que virar uma _vampira, _mais eu não podia fazer isso, eu havia feito um trato com Inuyasha, e agora tinha que enfrentar as conseqüências... Com muito asco eu lentamente virei á cabeça, e Inuyasha levou o pulso ensangüentado em minha direção.

Eu estava fraca, meu corpo mole como o de uma boneca, a cabeça e os braços jogados para trás, a única coisa que me sustentava era Inuyasha, em quanto tomava o sangue a jorrar de seu pulso, eu mais parecia um bebê sendo alimentado por uma mamadeira... A principio eu queria _vomitar_, mais logo o asco foi sendo substituindo por desejo, o gosto metálico de sangue começava a me parecer agradável, delicioso e viciante, então comecei a tomar com gosto, e pelo canto dos olhos vi Inuyasha sorrindo satisfeito, enquanto eu tomava seu sangue com vontade.

Apenas parei de tomar o sangue de Inuyasha quando senti que não jorrava mais sangue de seu ferimento, ele lambeu o pulso, fazendo o ferimento começar a cicatrizar, em seguida pegou-me nos braços, e colocou-me deitada sobre uma sepultura, senti um arrepio quando senti o contato da fria sepultura, mesmo sobre o tecido de minha blusa.

__E agora...?_

Eu perguntei em um tom de voz inaudível a humanos, mais Inuyasha não era humano, e por isso pode me ouvir, mesmo depois de te lhe tomado o sangue eu ainda me sentia demasiadamente fraca.

__Você... Vai me matar?_

Perguntei no mesmo tom que antes, mais agora havia tremor em minha voz, embora eu nunca tenha dito a ninguém, desde que descobri o significado da morte... Passei a temê-la.

Inuyasha não respondeu a minha pergunta, ao invés disso, ele passou delicadamente a mão sobre minha face, fazendo-me fechar os olhos, nunca antes havia sentindo um toque tão doce, por parte de Inuyasha, havia algo mais naquele toque, havia algo diferente, havia... _Amor_.

Foi então que senti algo perfurar-me o peito, era _frio_ eu pude sentir primeiro era frio como o gelo, depois queimava como o fogo, e eu não conseguia fazer parar. Seja lá o que fosse aquilo, atravessou meu coração o perfurando, e não posso dizer que não doeu, por que doeu sim, porém, não tanto quanto Inuyasha cravando suas presas em meu pescoço, mais mesmo assim doeu bastante. Lembro-me de ter dado um ultimo grito em forma de gemido, e apertar meus olhos com mais força antes de morrer.

Despertei na noite seguinte, e a primeira coisa que vi foi a grandiosa e brilhante lua acima de mim, o céu novamente no mesmo tom azul "meia-noite" de sempre, não havia nem sinal de nuvens, ou vento a me chicotear, e muito menos um corvo "me gritando", por um momento pensei que tudo não tivesse passado de um pesadelo, um horrível pesadelo.

Que Souta nunca houvesse ficado doente, e eu nunca tivesse me tornado vampira, mais não foi um pesadelo, tudo realmente havia acontecido, segundo Inuyasha ninguém havia notado minha falta ainda. E a explicação era simples: naquela área do cemitério ninguém nunca aparecia, por tanto, ninguém havia visto o corpo de uma garota morta sobre uma das sepulturas, como eu ás vezes ficava até duas semanas sem "dar as caras" em casa, Souta ainda não havia sentido minha falta, e no meu emprego, bom... A minha licença ainda não havia acabado.

Pensei que ficaríamos naquele cemitério, mais estava enganada, Inuyasha esperou apenas o tempo necessário para que eu me recuperasse por completo, _dois dias e duas noites para ser mais exata_, para que partíssemos com destino a outra cidade, nunca pensei que seria tão difícil deixar minha cidade natal, na qual eu nasci e fui criada, _e Souta_ pra trás e depois partimos para outra cidade e outra, e outra. Nunca parávamos em uma cidade por muito tempo, o máximo de tempo que já permanecemos em uma cidade foi dois anos, segundo Inuyasha um vampiro nunca deve ficar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo, quando eu lhe questionava sobre o fato de ele ter passado quase que _vinte anos_ em uma mesma cidade, ele calava-se.

Sempre me orgulhei de nunca ter matado um humano, sim eu tomava sangue humano às vezes, uma ou duas por mês, mais nunca a ponto de matar um humano, isso para a maioria dos vampiros é sinal de vergonha, mais para mim é sinal de orgulho.

Com o passar dos anos, eu fui mudando, vestia roupas escuras apenas por necessidade, mais não usava propriamente preto, na verdade, usava todas as cores que havia, mais nos tons mais escuros possíveis que eu encontrava, e quando precisava eu usava algo como, uma jaqueta, um sobre tudo ou um simples agasalho negro, mais só em caso de _extrema necessidade_, como nas poucas vezes em que convencia Inuyasha a sair das trevas em pleno o sol de _meio dia_.

Também passei a usar um batom vermelho sangue nos lábios, Inuyasha dizia, _e ainda diz__ nuyasha dizia que eu ficava ainda mais linda.e tudo, uma jaqueta ou um simples agasalho. ele calava-se. muito tempo, quando eu_ que eu ficava ainda mais linda.

Houve raras vezes em que nos encontrávamos com outros vampiros, e muitos vampiros me olhavam dos pés a cabeça, me comendo com os olhos, e claro interesse, e é claro isso irritava Inuyasha.

Já a ele, os vampiros que por mim se interessavam, lançavam-lhe olhares cheios de inveja, isto era o que deixava Inuyasha satisfeito.

Já as vampiras lançavam a Inuyasha os mesmos olhares que os vampiros lançavam a mim, mais eu não me incomodava, não era por que todas aquelas sirigaitas ficavam e ainda ficam todas babando, no _meu _Inuyasha que eu iria me importar! Não mesmo! Ta legal, eu admito, eu me importava e ainda me importo e muito!

E para mim, aquelas sirigaitas olhavam cheias de inveja, desprezo, raiva... Entre várias outras coisas.

Mais eu sempre respondia elas com um olhar, que quase podia dizer: "morram de inveja por que ele é meu!" e minha língua ficava coçando, para eu coloca-la para fora, mais isso seria muito infantil de minha parte.

As décadas foram passando, Inuyasha e eu continuávamos a ir de cidade em cidade, nunca parando quietos em um lugar, raramente nos encontrávamos com outro de nossa espécie, mais segundo Inuyasha isso é por que vampiros nunca ficam num mesmo lugar, por muito tempo, então dificilmente se encontram entre si.

Até que senti uma forte sensação, não sabia o que era só sabia que tinha que voltar para "casa", eu não só _tinha_ como eu _precisava_, eu falei sobre isso com Inuyasha e ele concordou de me acompanhar de volta a minha cidade natal.

Agora aqui estou eu, escondida nas sombras de uma árvore, entre vários túmulos, a pelo menos uns vinte e cinco metros a minha frente, há muitas pessoas vestidas de preto, todas choram.

__Higurashi Souta, amado filho, marido, pai, avô e bisavô. – _ouço as palavras serem proferidas pela boca de um estranho.

Assim como Inuyasha disse eu apenas adiei o inevitável, Souta morreu com pouco mais que noventa e oito anos, a causa da morte foi á mesma de nosso avô: velhice.

Mais pelo menos acho que ele teve uma boa e feliz vida, além de que ele cumpriu tudo que eu pedi, ele casou-se com Hitomi, que esta enterrada ao lado de onde ele esta sendo enterrado agora. Teve cinco filhos, doze netos, e uma bisneta. Mais eu não pude acompanhar nada disso...

Souta não foi enterrado perto de nossos pais e avós, não foi enterrado nem mesmo, no mesmo cemitério, mais tudo bem, Souta fez uma vida nova, uma família nova... E esta família foi quem decidiu onde enterra-lo.

Por salvar meu irmão, eu fui condenada a uma maldição, eu reneguei a Deus, tornei-me eternamente prisioneira das trevas e de um corpo de vinte e seis anos, sendo obrigada a ver todos aqueles que amo, morrendo, enquanto eu vou ficando para trás.

Uma única lágrima solitária escorre por meu rosto, eu nem sequer posso ir até lá, para me despedir de meu irmão caçula.

Agora que penso melhor, acho que foi o destino que me amaldiçoou, e não eu mesma, afinal o destino foi me jogando cada vez mais e mais para os braços de Inuyasha.

Sinto que algo me abraça por trás e coloca sua cabeça em meu ombro, é Inuyasha, fiquei tanto tempo perdida em pensamentos que até mesmo me esqueci que ele está aqui comigo, ele aproxima seus lábios de meu ouvido e sussurra:

__Vamos?_

__Esta bem..._

Eu respondi, mais sem fazer menção de que iria me mexer, ainda olhando fixamente para o caixão que contem corpo de meu irmão sendo enterrado.

__Não se preocupe_ – ele volta a sussurrar em meu ouvido – _Esse sofrimento, um dia_ _vai passar, nem um sofrimento dura para sempre._

__Assim espero._

Foi o que lhe respondi, ele separou-se de meu corpo e colocou seu sobre tudo sobre meus ombros, por cima do tecido de minha jaqueta de couro falso negro, em seguida me abraçou pela cintura e foi me conduzindo de volta para as sombras, que é o lugar aonde pertencemos, mais antes de nos misturarmos por completo nas trevas novamente, eu preciso dizer uma coisa...

__Inuyasha... – _o chamo, em voz calma e doce_._

__Diga Kagome._ – ele me responde de jeito suave puxando-me mais para si.

__Eu estou grávida._

Fim.

*.*.*.*

**Sabe aquelas fic's que surgem do nada, e vão se criando na sua cabeça como se tivessem vida própria? Pois é essa é uma delas!**

**Espero que esteja do agrado de muitos de vocês, (nunca dá para agradar todo mundo) e desculpa o nome mais eu não tenho imaginação para nomes, mais me dêem um desconto, minha prima é pior ainda, me sugeriu que eu desse o nome da estória de "a caverna" mais não tem ****nem uma**** caverna nessa estória, que sentido isso teria? o.O**

**Demorei três dias para escrever isso, mais foi pela falta de tempo, do contrário eu teria terminado em pelo menos umas doze horas.**

**Espero receber review's certo? ;)**


End file.
